


Crowns of violets

by Wakeywakey_bigmistakey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Angst, Snippets, except for maybe later, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakeywakey_bigmistakey/pseuds/Wakeywakey_bigmistakey
Summary: Snippets of Clarke and Lexa, out of order and context. It's fluff, y'all





	Crowns of violets

It was never supposed to be like this. They were impossible, never meant for anything but glances in the twilight and the subtle wondering of _what if_. The tight space they were sitting in didn’t leave room for subtle.

Through the window, day was slowly giving way for the golden hour just before night. Rays shining through the glass couldn’t care less that they weren’t helping, that they gave the room a surreal glint of possibility.

Lexa sat on one end of the bed, legs criss crossed and staring at the sheets of homework spread between them. On the other end sat Clarke, valiantly trying to pretend that she was engrossed in the work as Lexa was.

She was staring. She knew that she was staring, but she couldn’t force her eyes to peel away. Lexa had slightly furrowed brows, bright eyes shining in the light. She looked so delicate. It was an illusion, Clarke knew, but it was as if twilight had a way of stripping away the layers of sharpness she usually wore.

Lexa looked up at her. When their eyes met, it was the beginning of the end and they both knew it. Gentle denial was peeling away slowly.

‘Clarke?’

It was more timid than an assurance, but less uncertain than a question. She didn’t answer. Carefully, she reached across the unspoken barrier of the paper that separated them. The very tips of her fingers connected with Lexa’s face, touching the side of her face then stopping. Not stroking, not moving at all. Lexa sat so still that she might as well have stopped breathing, wide eyes carefully watching.

Clarke sat electrified in her place, the current of flagrant longing that had fueled her now paused.

‘Lexa,’ she breathed, unable to say anything else.

When she finally moved, her fingers pushed back a stray lock of brown hair behind Lexa’s ear. She ran her fingers through it again, then, their eyes never breaking away from each other.

Lexa broke from her stupor then, leaning her head slightly into Clarke’s hand.

Their noses brushed, neither of them having noticed how they had inched closer. Neither of them having cared.

‘ _Clarke_.’

It was spoken so softly, so infinitely tender, that Clarke could do nothing but move the final stretch and finally meet Lexa’s lips.

There was no doubt, no second-guessing and no ingrown denial. It was a blaze of mellow bliss, both of them lost completely in the moment of golden light and in each other.

Lexa broke it first. She smiled so hard that Clarke could feel it, and then they were both smiling, still connected. Then Lexa turned away, and for a single, horrible moment Clarke worried that rejection was coming.

Lexa turned her head away, leaving Clarke breathless at her striking profile. Hiding her face in her arm, her face was hidden entirely for a moment. When she moved her arm a fraction, revealing her eyes still looking at Clarke, it was all the reassurance she needed.

‘Hey,’ Clarke said, so quietly it might as well have been a whisper. With an easy hand, she coaxed Lexa’s whole face back out of obscurity. ‘It’s just me.’

Lexa’s soft smile was brighter than the golden sun.


End file.
